Letters to Barbara
by silly pancake22
Summary: Dick has kept his feelings for Barbara buried in hims for too long now. He comes to the realization that he can no longer wait, he comes across an old love letter to Barbara; which inspires him to confess his love, and it ends up working in his favor!


Letters to Barbara

Barbara Gordon (batgirl) and Dick Grayson (robin, not quite nightwing yet, but almost)

There they were, in their secret run down shack on the outskirts of the city. No one knew about it, just the two of them. That was the best part.

It was a small wooden shack that had only two windows, a small front door, and only two rooms, a kitchen and a bedroom.

The two of them hadn't been back to the shack since they were kids. But they were kids no more, they were adults, 18 years of age and on a thirst for justice.

Barbara Gordon walked through the door of the shack first, taking in the scent of the musky wood that filled the air. Following right behind her was Dick Grayson, her life long friend. Barbara put down her luggage and twirls around the floor of the room. Oh how she missed this rusty old place.

The first time that she and Dick came here, it was when they were accompanied by Bruce Wayne, the Batman. This shack served as a hide out that allowed them to do some serious detective work, whenever a dangerous villain went into hiding and seemed nearly impossible to find, they would come here, and in no time at all... that villain would be back behind the bars of Arkham Asylum.

But that was then, when the two youngsters stood in the shadow of the Batman. Training and studying the ways of being a hero. And now, so many years later, there they were, working on their first case together, no Batman...

Dick smiled at her childish twirling and laughed as he picked up her luggage and threw it on the floor of the bedroom. "We're gonna have to share the bed, I hope thats okay..." He blushed looking at her.

"Dick..." She stated, rolling her eyes. "I've known you all my life, sharing a bed with you is nothing unusual..." She smiled at him. His stomach fluttered at her words. It was true, after all the time they had spent together over the years, sharing a bed was nothing. But Dick thought of their last trip to this shack. Dick remembered how much he had loved Barbara, he remembered that they slept on the floor, and they talked all night long. Dick also remembered... he had written Barbara a note, a note confessing all of his love for her. Now true, he was only thirteen at the time, so a love letter was childish to say the least. But not much had changed since then... sure he had gotten a little taller, maybe a little tougher, and stronger, but his feelings for her were the same. He loved her, just as he always had. Only one problem... Dick had hidden the letter somewhere in the cabin, and he had no idea where... But that was the last thing on his mind once he felt the tiny arms of Barbara wrap around him pulling him into a tight hug. "I love it out here, Dick..." She sighed heavily... Barbara had always loved the outdoors. She loved the cool air, and the warm sun, and the sound of the leaves and the river harmonizing together. "I miss coming here too... " he replied, dazed.

"Shall we get to work finding our notorious villains..." She said, pulling out a huge filing folder filled to the top with article clippings, pictures, snap shots, clues and other various things. She slammed the folder open onto a near by table and sat down staring at all of the clues intensely.

"Who are we looking for this time?" Dick asked, taking a seat next to her.

"Harley and the Joker, their at it again..." She said, a harsh tone under her breath.

"They were the ones who blew up that hospital on second street!" Dick said, recalling the article he had read earlier.

"Yep... we need to stop them.. soon!" She bit her lower lip as she examined the clues.

"Its crazy how its so much harder to catch them both, but catching one of them is so easy... but when their together its like their unstoppable.." Dick noted.

"Thats the power of love..." Barbara looked at him and smiled.

"What do you mean!" he said, shocked at her reply

"I mean... the only reason we can't stop them is because they are so in love. Their love keeps them together, and keeps us from catching them..." She looked at him, her voice was serious, but the words coming out of her mouth sounded like a fairy tale. "its common knowledge Dick..." She stated.

He laughed! But it was fact, how could they stop two criminal minds that worked like one?

"Lets get to work then..." He sighed, taking a seat next to her.

Barbara examined the pictures carefully trying to find a connection that might lead to where their villains will strike next.

Several hours had passed, Barbara was still unfazed but Dick was losing his focus. Between looking at endless articles and examining Barbara's flawless face he had gotten a little side tracked. He got up from his seat and made his way to the kitchen. He opened one of the cabinets and took out two coffee mugs, they were covered in dust from lack of use, so he rinsed it out before starting the coffee maker. The aroma of coffee bean filled the air. Moments later, Dick returned to Barbara's side with a fresh cup of joe.

"Thanks!" she said, taking it in her hand, feeling the steam rise up against her chin.

"Any luck?" He asked, sounding hopeful.

"It appears that they are only striking in a very specific pattern." She said, squinting closely at an article.

" A pattern?" Dick sounded confused.

"They've only attacked 2 times every month for the past 6 months, and all of the crimes have been committed in a very specific geographical range."

"The lower east side of Gotham. Why?" He was beginning to follow her train of thought.

"Its the slums, Dick. No one ever reports any crimes in those neighborhoods." Barbara was on a roll.

"They're planning something under Gotham's very nose, its something big!"

"But what!"

Barbara handed Dick a local article that was published by Gotham's health and science editor. "This is an excerpt about traces of gasoline and obscure chemicals that were turning up in the drinking water of these lower east side neighborhoods." She pointed to a chart in the center of the article "Nitroglycerine, gasoline, battery fluid, sulfur, various acids... Those are all very well known ingredients in making explosives..."

Dicks eyes got wide. "So their planning to blow up these neighborhoods!"

"Not just the neighborhoods, I think they've been feeding these chemicals into the water system to gain enough coverage to blow up the whole east side of Gotham!" Barbara stood up out of her seat and threw her arms up in the air. Dick did the same. "Barbara you did it! You figured it out!"

Barbara blushed a little, she had out done herself! Dick ran into the bedroom to retrieve his laptop, he would send their new found discoveries to Bruce asap, Gotham would be safe again soon!

Barbara's mind was exhausted "I'm gonna take a shower!" She proclaimed.

Dick tried not to let himself get distracted by the thought of Barbara being naked and wet in a hot shower. He aggressively typed away giving bruce all of the facts that were necessary to capture these infamous lovers for good. He clicked 'send' and threw his hands behind his head. He tilt back in his chair, which forced his knees to hit the underside of the table. "Crurrch" He heard the sound of something crinkling underneath the table. He ducked his head under it to get a closer look. To his surprise it was his love letter to Barbara! He cautiously removed it from its place, stuck in an old crack under the table. He tuned in to the sound of running water, to assure himself that Barbara wouldn't walk in on him reading the note. He unfolded the five year old letter and began reading it.

_Dear Babs, _

_ I am writing you this letter because I am too afraid to tell you these things in person. I wanted to tell you how much I love your red hair, and the freckles on your cheeks. And I know how much you hate your glasses and you can't wait to get contacts, but I think they make you look cute and grown up. I really love the long talks I have with you late at night. And falling asleep next to you is the most peace that I have felt in my life in a long time. You talk in your sleep, you don't say real words but you sorta mumble, its really adorable! I think its cool how smart you are and how you always seem to figure things out so fast. But one thing you haven't figured out is that I like you. I like like you! In fact I think I even love you! Your all I think about, and whenever I see you my pits get sweaty and my arms get itchy, but I only get that way because I'm too nervous to tell you how I really feel. But hopefully I'll have the guts to give you this letter before we leave the cabin. Because I want you to be my first kiss, and maybe even my last kiss if you want. _

_ Sincerly, _

_ Dick Grayson _

He couldn't help but laugh at his 13 year old self. But he couldn't deny that he still felt like a thirteen year old kid, lost and confused and hopelessly in love. Dick scrambled over the tabletop to look for a black sheet of paper and a pen; taking a deep breath he began to write a more updated version of his love letter to Barbara.

_My dearest Barbara, _

_ Being here with you, in this cabin has made me realize just how much you mean to me. I remember coming here with you as a child, we seemed so young then. I remember when we would stay up late telling each other our deepest secrets. I had told you that I had never been kissed before, and neither had you, then you kissed me without warning and said 'there, now we both have' and from that moment on, I knew I loved you. Your laugh, your smile, your beauty captivates me every time I see you. I realize that because you are in my life, I am the happiest that I have ever been. You taught me how to love. Barbara Gordon, after knowing you for most of my life, I have decided that you are the woman for me. I have loved you with all of my being and I have hidden it from you for too long. I am telling you in this letter that I am madly, deeply in love with you and I want to be with you for the rest of my life. I understand that this may come as a shock to you, and if you aren't willing to accept me in your live as a lover, I will not bother you with it. I will merely love you from afar, as I have for years now. However, it will not change the way I feel about you. _

_ Forever yours, _

_ Richard Grayson_

Dick was overwhelmingly pleased with himself. He had proclaimed himself to be a 'Casanova', hopefully enough so to win Barbara's heart. He heard the running water shut off. Dick quickly darted into the bedroom and placed the note on the center of the bed where Barbara was sure to see it. He decided to go for a walk for a while, giving Barbara time to read over the letter and make her decision. Barbara stepped out of the bathroom in only a towel, her hair was dripping down over her shoulders and her face was flushed from the hot water. She bent down to pick up her suitcase and throw it on the bed when the letter caught her eye. She read it slowly and carefully, Dick had terrible handwriting so some of the words were hard to make out. But when she read over it for the second time, it hit her, like a slap in the face. Her heart began to beat at a million beats a minute. She could feel her cheeks turning rosy red. She ran through the house looking for her man, but he was no where to be found. Then she heard footsteps coming towards the door from outside. It was him, he opened the door; their eyes met. She stood there, in her wet towel with a stupid grin in her face. He looked her figure up and down, admiring how gorgeous she was. She sprinted towards him, attacking him with a giant hug. She swung her arms around his neck as he held on tightly to her waist.

"You got my letter.." He said, looking down at the damp red head in his arms.

"Yes, I did." She looked up at him with a smile

"So what do you say?" He got a nervous grin

"I say..." She took a long pause. He began to sweat a bit. "I would love to be loved by your for the rest of my life" She said with a chuckle, she jumped up onto her tippy toes and kissed him deeply.

Dick moved his hands from her waist up to her head to deepen the kiss.

Barbara felt her towel slip off of her body, she let out a squeal. Dick broke the kiss and looked down to revel in her bare naked body. Barbara stood there, not embarrassed. Dick could have stared at her for hours, but he knocked himself back into reality and removed his tee shirt and gave it to her to cover herself with.

She slipped into the oversized gray shirt of his and looked up at him. "I love you" She said softly.

At the sound of her words he swept her up in his arms and carried her to the bedroom. At last, she was totally his, he had gathered up the nerve to tell her how much he loved her and in return she found it in her heart to love him back.

Shitty ending, I know. Don't kill me. But I have a total mental block against writing "mature" scenes so I had to end it there. Sorry guys!

But I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
